THE STARS
by AnnCoinpurse
Summary: The truth about Artemis and Orion. What really happened and how their romance started and ended. Read me! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Stars **_

Hello people who are reading this story, my name is 21. I do not want to reveal anything too personal here since I am afraid of stalkers. This is my first story in . I am obviously an amateur in the writing world, so please review and tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoy this story!

He was there. He stood there with all the courage and confidence I had ever seen. I would have done it myself if he hadn't insisted. Orion, that crazy fool.

It wasn't that long when I first met him, I never knew if Aphrodite planned it all, but somehow I just went with it.

I was getting wood for my fire that night; the hunters were in camp half-blood. I was hunting for hade's raccoon of death that escaped from the underworld. Why raccoon? Beats me, I never did understand that guy. Anyway, back to picking wood. I had already gotten enough for the night, which was a lot, but I had a feeling that it wasn't enough. As I leaned to get another branch, everything I was holding fell. I sighed "curse the gods" (and myself). I was picking the fallen wood when something touched my shoulder. I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed at the mysterious being.

"Who's there" I said, trying to see through the darkness.

"Hey, no one said 'knock, knock' yet!" it complained ("it" because it could be a magical creature or something).

I raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" I said. He went out of the shadows and went under the moonlight, it was a man.

I held my aim. "Umm, can you put that down?" he asked nervously.

I lowered my aim. "Do you need any help?" he asked looking at the scattered wood beneath me.

"I am fine" I said stiffly. He knelt and took a piece of cloth out from his pocket and gently laid it under my feet.

"Well, come on, we wouldn't want your pretty dress to be ruined" he smirked.

I glare at him as I returned my bow and arrow. I knelt on the cloth and gathered the wood. He helped me bring the wood back to my campsite where he started the fire as the sun went down. I sat down beside the fire where he was.

"Thank you for your help, but I was perfectly fine before you came" I said.

"So, what's your name?" he said

"Some people call me Diana, but I prefer Artemis" I said resting my head on my knees

"Okay. Well since you told me your name I'll tell you mine. My name is Orion"

"Nice name"

"Thanks. So, Artemis, why are you out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing"

"Ladies first"

"I, uh, was hunting"

"Hunting? By yourself?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all"

"Well, how about you? Why are you here?"

"I was looking for something"

"In the forest?"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be alone for a while" he said looking up to the moon. I just stared; I had never met someone who I felt was so attached to the moon. He caught me staring at him "well, it's been a long day; I think I should head to bed. Goodnight, Artemis" he said heading to the woods.

"Wait, Orion" I called "will I see you again?"

"Maybe" he said before going deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to all those people who liked my work, even if you didn't comment. I would appreciate it if you would, so I can personally say thank you. Sorry for making the first chapter so short, I wanted to see if people would actually like what I wrote. REVIEW! Please!

After Orion left, I felt a sense of danger and discomfort. His warm smile was gone and I didn't know if I would ever be able to see it again. I went inside my tent and tried to sleep, but my attempts were all in vain until I started reading the book of poetry Apollo wrote and gave to me. Those made me sleep as if Hypnos put a spell on me. I made a mental note, _Remember to thank Apollo when I see him again. _With that I fell unconscious on my sleeping bag.

The next morning the shine of the sun woke me up. I got up, rolled my sleeping bag and went outside. The morning sun greeted me with a warm "hello". Literally, outside my tent Apollo parked the sun chariot. "Hey little sis!" he greeted me, pulling me in to a tight bear hug. "How have you been doing?" he said releasing me from the hug, barely alive.

"Better, if you weren't here, Apollo" I said, gasping for air.

"Hey, who was that guy with you yesterday? He looked nice"

I blushed a bright color of red "what do you care?"

"No reason.

_Artemis is in love,_

_As pale as a dove,_

_I asked her, she couldn't speak,_

_Not even a squeak,_

_I am so awesome, I am to be-"_

"Shove?" I interjected. If it was possible to roll my eyes, vomit and cut my ears at the same time, I would have done it.

"Well my dear sister, mock all you want, but I am still the god of poetry."

"I think dad was drunk that night he appointed _you_ god of poetry"

"I wouldn't be so conceited if I were you, after what I saw last night" he smirked. I grabbed my bow from my quiver. "What did you see?" I said aiming at his throat

"You're not denying it?" he said, backing away.

"I have nothing to deny" I said lowering my weapon and putting it back in its place.

"Don't worry, sister, dear. I won't say anything to anyone" he said as he went back to his chariot. "I just hope you know what you're doing with this guy"

I aimed and fired at my obnoxious, annoying brother (sorry if this offends any of you, I'm basing Apollo from my own brothers) but he had left. As I watched my arrow drop from thousands of feet high, then as it was about to hit the ground it magically returned to my quiver. From behind me leaves rustled on the grass, the wind in my ears. I had been used to the hunters talking, fighting, practicing and shouting that when I was alone the silence made me feel sad. I heard a twig _snap, _and then I spun around. Orion was there, _trying _to sneak up on me.

"Uh, hi." He said, grinning, trying to cover up his failed attempt of surprising me

"Hello, Orion. Just in time for lunch I see" I said, getting supplies from my tent

"That's not really why I came here"

"Is that so? Then would you like to starve like two lions that haven't seen meat in years?"

"Okay, fine. I'll go get more wood" he said, walking back into the woods

I smiled with satisfaction as I started pouring eggs to the pan; I had other food, of course. I always kept packs of ambrosia just in case, but I wanted to know what regular food tasted like. I placed the eggs on two plates and waited for Orion to come back. He came back a few minutes after with a pile of branches on his shoulders.

"Mm, I'm starving" he said, taking a whiff of the eggs

"What? You're _STARVING?_ How long haven't you eaten?" I said panicking; no one can die of starvation while I'M around

"What are you talking are you talking about?"

"You said you were _**STARVING**_!"

"Artemis, it's a figure of speech!"

"Huh?"

"It's just a saying to express my hunger. I'm not really starving"

"Then why did you say you were?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I'll stop if you stop!"

"FINE!"

At that moment silence filled the air again. We hadn't spoken for hours after that.

As the sun went down Orion stood up.

"Listen, I'm sorry for confusing you" he said

"It's fine. I forgot what we were fighting about"

"You know, about starving and-"

"Just leave it as it is, Orion. Thank you"

"For what?"

"In my family, no one apologizes. They just let it slide, like nothing happened. I haven't heard a man apologize in years"

"Well, you're welcome." Then he paused "are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I _am_ here to hunt"

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, Goodnight, don't let the bears attack you" I said

He laughed as he went back to his campsite, if he only knew I wasn't kidding.

Hey people, I finally finished chapter 2! I hope you like it. Sorry if it's so mixed up, I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Please review! And if you have ideas don't hesitate to tell me, I have my own but it would be interesting to know what other people would like to see. I might get busier due to the new changes in my life but I promise you I won't make you wait too long! Review please! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello everyone! It's me again! I hope you're enjoying the story! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's because I tried out for my school newspaper and I wasn't accepted. It is also because my hits have gone way down, and it made me sad. Sorry. Can you please review? This has been a sad week and I just need some support, sorry if it's asking too much. Hope you like this chapter.

Darkness had descended upon me but I found myself smiling. _Is this a date?_ , I asked myself. I had never gone out with a man. _Is this how the other gods feel when they meet mortals? _, I asked myself. _Why am I asking myself so many questions? _

Instead of sleeping I spent the night watching over the animals in the forest. They slept so soundly, no wonder everyone was jealous of animals. They never have to worry what other people think of their mates, they could eat anything and they would just get cuter when they gain weight, they didn't have to worry about what their parents think. It would be a pretty great life actually. I eventually fell asleep -due to boredom, jk! - As the sun rose.

I woke up inside my tent with my sleeping bag underneath me. The rustling of leaves was heard from the outside. I got the nearest weapon with in my reach, a sword. Gods, I sucked with the sword. I went outside slowly with my sword at hand. No one and nothing was there, just the noonday sun, the fire, leaves and trees. I lowered my sword when something stumbled on my tent and made it fall. Orion, typical. He lay there on top of the fallen tent.

"Gods, you call that 'sneaking up on someone'? Even an elephant could do a better job" I sneered at him.

"Well, luckily, today isn't about stealth. Shall we go m'lady?" he said offering his arm

"Let's" I said, taking it.

We went deep into the woods. Birds, rabbits, squirrels and other animals started going near us. Even a sloth walked, slowly but surely, towards us. I thought Orion would freak out with all these possibly rabid, untamed forest animals following us. He was just laughing and offering them bread from his pocket. We watched a pack of rabbits following us with their babies, whenever a little baby rabbit was falling behind the others he would pick it up and place it in front of them. It was adorable how he cared so much about animals.

As we passed by a forest clearing, we saw a deer going into labor. Yes, it was awkward to be seeing this with a _man_. We knelt beside the doe and started listening to her heart beat. It was beating faster by the second

"She might not make it" Orion said and started praying to the gods

I placed a blessing on her helping with the birth.

(I shall not put too many details since it would be gross and I don't really know what happens during cases like these. So let me skip ahead to the little baby deer getting out of its mommy's womb)

I looked at her eyes. She was in so much pain. I could help her, heal her. Someone once told me that to fully heal something is to die. I didn't believe that, coming from Hades. The problem was the Orion was there. He can't know who I am. What was I to do now? I could take her life and leave the baby's, but it couldn't survive alone. I decided to risk it all. If something needed me I'll be there.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I put all my energy it one blessing and transferred it to the tired doe. As fast as I placed the blessing the doe delivered the baby with ease. I cleaned it with water from a container I had and gave it to its mom. We left them to get to know each other. As we walked away an awkward silence came in between us. Then suddenly Orion came to a sudden halt. He turned to me.

"Artemis, who are you? Tell me the truth" he said

I hoped you liked this chapter. It took me so long cause of school. I just started _ grade/year and wanted to get good grades this year. I've always had average grades which suck. I noticed that things are actually starting to make sense in this story, jajajajaja (Spanish for hahahahaha). There isn't much dialogue now and I'm trying to make it longer. I'm excited for son of Neptune, just saying.

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey people who are reading this! I ended the last chapter with a cliffy/ie. Mwajajajaja (Spanish, yet again). And for those who are wondering, I do speak a little Spanish. I can recite the alphabet, count up to a mil and understand some verbs and conjugate them. So yeah. Ugh, I just remembered that my school newspaper didn't accept me and accepted my friends. How depressing. Well enjoy this chapter and review or I won't write, just kidding. I was just going through some fanfics and saw that there are people who refuse to post until they got more reviews. I wouldn't do that to you guys, it's because I'm too nice….. NOT! Oh yeah, chaSing b0b, I've been planning how to end it for a while now. Don't worry, I'm going to sugar coat this. That's the beauty of Fanfic, you can do whatever you want. Thanks!

I stood there paralyzed with shock. My eyes widened and I could feel a cold breeze hitting us. The fallen leaves danced with the wind. For a moment I couldn't speak.

"Who are you?" he repeated stiffly "how could you have healed that doe? She couldn't have survived giving birth. What did you do to it?"

I continued staring in disbelief. How can this happen, is this what Apollo was talking about? Everything seemed so perfect before; did I let my guard down? What in the world is happening? I couldn't say a word.

"Who are you, _what_ are you?" he persistently asked

"I-I-I-" I couldn't say it. I knew what to say but my mouth didn't respond. Why was I acting this way? Thousands of years of talking to mere mortals, this was the first time I was actually speech less. Years of dealing with my annoying brother, that was like practice for any conversation I could ever have. For the first time, I had nothing to say. What is going on with me? I had to do this. I have to end it before I hurt him any more than I already had.

"I'm Artemis" I said

"Artemis, who?" he said in a neutral voice, containing the feeling of being betrayed by the only friend he had

"You know very well who 'Artemis' is for you" I said, somehow angry at him

"You're the goddess of the hunt and moon, aren't you?" he said, attempting to place his hand on my shoulder

"Orion, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. It wasn't my plan. I'm sorry." I said turning my back, my voice cracking. I curtained my hair between us, I don't know what I would do if I saw him. All that time together was washed away in a matter of minutes. I saved a life but now mine was destroyed.

"Good bye Orion, sorry for causing you so much trouble" I said walking back to my campsite

"Wait, Artemis" he called "Will I see you again?" (See what I did there? Chapter 1, as Orion left, jajaja)

Streams of tears ran through my cheek

"Possibly not" I said as I headed deeper into the woods.

As I walked back to my camp I couldn't help but break down. I closed my eyes and let the streams of tears fall. I leaned against a tree and slowly slide down until I was hugging my knees. I felt so helpless. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was not setting yet; maybe it was because my brother was right in front of me.

"Hey Arty, why so sad?" he said getting out of the sun chariot

"Apollo, you jerk, you knew all of this was going to happen. Why you didn't warn me!"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy, I could tell, but you still wouldn't be able to change anything. Try if you must, but it won't work. Trust me on this, I've tried. Tried to save a life once, but I failed. She ended up dying, as predicted"

"But you could've told me not to become so attached to this mortal!"

"Whoa sis, even mortals have feelings. Don't you think he feels more than you do? I mean, you treat mortals like pets, they're replaceable but you still end up loving them. To him, you're one of a kind, someone who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. But how do you feel?"

This had never crossed my mind. It was as if Cupid himself shot an arrow through my heart and made me L-L-, what's the word?

"Love, I think I love him" I told Apollo, he smiled. Shocking, this wasn't any mischievous smile or anything else; it was a happy, concerned, relieved, why-the-hades-are-you-so-dense, sincere smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Artemis, this is the first time I have ever seen you act like this. You are literally stupid when it comes to love, so for now, listen to me. Go after him"

Dun-dun-dun-duun. Well hello people. Congratulations! You have now finished my story. It has ended here. And of course, I am kidding once again. What kind of writer would I be if I just ended it at the middle of the story? Well Today starts the dawn of a new era. I am half way done with this story so I need a new topic to write about. Just write it in a review and let me know. As someone told me multiple times, "tell me what you want. I'm not a mind reader, I can't guess it". Well tune in, it's about to get interesting. Give me pairings from Percy Jackson, The Kane Chronicles, and The Heroes of Olympus. My favorite series! Thanks guys! I noticed that even on the weekdays people read this, lucky you. All I have time to do before I sleep at 11pm is homework and eat dinner. What a depressing life. No, I am not emo. I only get to post this because classes are suspended. I love you monsoon season! Wow, this note is so long. WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! DEATH THREATS!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello everyone. It's me. I'm guessing you're annoyed that my notes are getting longer. Sorry about that. Don't forget to put a pairing you want me to write about! To those authors that don't want me to copy your story, it's okay. I don't steal ideas. Well, maybe from my friends. Mwajajajaja! You're also probably annoyed that I make you wait so long until I post again. BLAME SCHOOL! It's all school's fault. I don't know if anyone else does this, but I listen to love songs to write romance stories. It gets me into the mood to write. Jejejeje, Spanish. : P~ Sorry for the confusion. My head is starting to spin from all the homework, it is now 11pm and I just arrived home. I still have homework to do. Stupid school

I smiled at Apollo, hugged him and ran back to the trail where I had left Orion. Why was I so stupid? How could I not recognize this feeling? For how long he felt this way about me. I might as well have ruined everything, but there was a possibility I could change that. I ran. I didn't know where to go but I ran. The sky was growing darker, meaning my brother already left and that I might be able to find him. Thanks a lot Apollo; I thought you had my back? Now you're leaving me in the dark. Stupid brother. I continued to run. When was this running going to end? Just then I bumped into something. I fell with a thud on my bum, buttocks, (whatever you want to call it). After looking past the stars, I saw him. He was there. Offering me help that I didn't deserve, oh cruel world, why did he have to be so nice? I took his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you" I said, trying to avoid an awkward silence

"It's fine" he said coldly. I had hurt him badly, this was more than I expected. "I thought you were leaving"

"I left something important behind"

"And what is that?"

"My heart. I hadn't notice that I had left it, with you"

"You tore mine apart, I guess we're even."

"Orion, I'm sorry I had hurt you. I'm not used to this kind of pain. I never knew the meaning of love until I met you. All those years not experiencing true love like the other gods, I didn't understand what all those feelings were. I only realized now that I love you. You are the first man I have ever love-"

"I get it. You love me. I love you too. What are we going to do about that now?" he said drawing closer to me. He looked at me directly in the eyes. The only eyes that made my heart melt. He tucked straying strands of hair behind my ear. He placed his hands around my waist. Our lips met. For a while everything was in slow motion. He smelled like nature, which I surprisingly liked. The wind whistled past our ears. Everything was perfect, until I ruined the moment by instinctively grabbed my bow and punched him on the face. He fell back.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry! I did it on impulse" I said running to his side.

"I-it's fine. It didn't even hurt" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel a thing"

"Is that why you fell? Oh, not to mention the black eye"

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Really now? What happened to that 'I love you' drama?"

"I take it back"

"Well sadly, Orion dear, you can't take back the kiss"

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you? I knew it all along."

"Goodness, I think you bumped your head when you fell. Let me just fix that" I said repeatedly hitting him.

"Ouch! Okay, I surrender" he said grabbing my hands to avoid being hit again

"Orion, Orion, Orion, such a disgrace. Losing to a girl." I said shaking my head

"Look who's talking, Miss goddess. If I heard correctly, you are the supposed goddess of virginity"

"That's true. Can you blame me? My brother is the god of the sun, music, medicine, poetry, archery and bachelors. I'm what? The goddess of the hunt, the moon and virginity. Do you see my problem? I was always being compared to my younger brother, Apollo."

"Can't you just stop being a goddess?"

"I waited millennia to be the goddess of virginity, then ten thousand more years for people to forget about the previous goddess."

"There was a previous goddess of virginity?"

"Exactly"

"Now what will we do about that?"

"Ugh, Can't we worry later?"

"Okay, what do you want to do now?"

"Hunt?"

"Aright then, shall we go now?"

"Let's" I smiled in recognition of what happened in the past. The past is past, even if it was just a few hours ago (I wouldn't say that to my history teacher if I were you though). I grabbed my bow from the ground. I pulled him up with a single pull. I smirked and handed him a sword.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Sure"

"I'm not kidding, I stole that from Apollo when he wasn't looking" (when they hugged)

"Uh, okay then"

I smiled and looked at the sky, which was getting brighter even though it was like 9 in the evening. I took hold of Orion's hand and we ran to look for an unholy creature. Maybe one day I can tell him about the raccoon of death I was hunting before I met him. OH GODS, THE RACCOON! I forgot all about it. I don't think hades will mind. Maybe.

_**Meanwhile in the underworld**_

Hades is sitting on his throne playing with a pile of bones like they were pipe cleaners. He threw the miniature dog that he made to a huge pile of discarded _bone cleaners_.

"What's taking Artemis so long to get that raccoon? Maybe she can't find it because it has the helm of darkness on?" he paused

"Nah" he said getting another _bone cleaner _and twisting it into a flower then gave it to his wife, Persephone.

"Here honey, another flower" he said sticking it to the sixteenth vase of _bone cleaner_ flower bouquet.

"Uh, thanks" Persephone said, reading a spring flower magazine

"You know Hades, you wouldn't be so pale if you plowed on the field more often" Demeter said pouring milk into a bowl of cornflakes. Hades sighed

"I hope Artemis gets that raccoon quick, I can't handle this anymore" Hades mumbled

"What was that?" Demeter asked

"Nothing"

"Your voice would be louder if you ate more wheat or corn, here's some cereal" she said shoving a bowl in front of him. Hades groaned.

Hey guys. Finally done with the fifth chapter? Great. Thanks for reading this. I haven't been sleeping enough, that's why it took so long. Just a heads up, this story is nearing its end. Possibly chapter 7 or 8. Yeah. I'm so sleepy. UGH, snore, snore, and snore. Death threat? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! For authors, you can give me like an idea of your story and see what the difference between it, just something to think about. I HATE SCHOOL. WHY MUST THEY TORTURE US LIKE THIS. So much homework. It sucks. Good luck with your lives. Review, please, I beg you! Or else I'll start talking in my native language, which I won't tell you. I might as well use Greek to write this. I'm joking. So sleepy…. Good luck to you all. GOOD NIGHT! APOLLO, WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE FOREVER AND LET ME SLEEP!

Apollo: As if, you write better when you're annoyed

Me: NO I DON'T!

Apollo: Really? I don't see the difference…

Me: OH, GODS. TORTURE. XP~~~~

Artemis: I feel your pain. (Pats my back)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long, I've been having a hard time to write this. My friend has been annoying me about this, you know who you are, and I bet you're laughing right now as you read this! I hope you like this chapter. I apologize, as always, about the long Author's note. I bet you just skip this, don't you? Guys, do me one favor, can you review this chapter? This is the third to the last chapter and -as you see above- I don't have a lot of reviews. This upsets a person more than you think. Thanks for reading and hitting this story (not like punching it, like liking it. It's too hard to explain!)

Months passed as we became closer. We spent every minute we could with each other, and I treasured every moment. Of course he told no one about me, I mean if you had a goddess as your sort-of-girlfriend would you tell anyone? If yes, you are all freaks and did I mention that this goddess is the goddess of virginity? Debate with me all you want, I'll think of a comeback.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Orion said as he threw a log to the fire, we had been hunting that stupid raccoon for months, we rarely went out of the woods and did anything fun (No pervs, they haven't kissed or anything since chapter 5. Can you handle that? Not kissing for like 10 or 11 months)

"Why?" I said looking at the full moon above us

"Well. It's been almost a year since we've met; I think that's something to celebrate about"

"We don't really have the greatest records with having dates. Remember eight months ago? That dog we were helping out turned to be a werewolf? And again five months ago, that squirrel attacked us and stole all our money and tent. Just last month, that fruit you picked was poisonous. You're just lucky I'm a goddess"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know that that squirrel could do all those things."

"That's right, you didn't know. How would you know that this would be a good date?"

"Because we won't stay in the forest"

"Where will we go then?"

"I heard of this place called Athens, named after Athena. From what I heard from the squirrel, it's beautiful this time of year"

"Athena, you say. Hmm"

"What's the problem?"

"Don't you think that place would be crawling with scientists, astronomers and other insanely smart people?"

"I heard it was just a normal town filled with normal people, and they have the best security system in the whole of Greece"

"I guess that would be a nice change from all the forest and hunting scenes here"

"Alright then, do we agree on this?"

"Fine, we have nothing better to do-"

The raccoon, you ask? As if, I've spent almost a year looking for that stupid thing. I need a break. Too bad, Hades. You're way down in my list. You're not worthy... On the top five is Be with Orion, Relax, Tell Zoe about raccoon, kill Apollo and dance on Apollo's grave. What a beautiful list. Sadly, I had no transportation for us. I had to call my brother.

How embarrassing is that? You have to deal with your date being harassed by your psychotic brother. Imagine your parents meeting your prom date, but instead change it to your brother, leave the part when they show the baby pictures and play the lame good cop-bad cop interrogation. That was pretty much what happened when Apollo came to help us get to Athens.

"So, Orion my friend, what are you going to do in Athens?" Apollo asked as he drove the sun chariot

"I don't know, I guess walk around, maybe try the food" Orion replied

"What if someone tries to mug both of you, what would you do?"

"Uh, fight the mugger?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"A-a-an answer, sir" _**sir **_what was happening to this world? Apollo, a _**sir**_?

"Do I detect fear? If I can see that, don't you think those thieves will too?"

"Oh, for Zeus' sake. Will you stop messing with him, Apollo? Don't you think he's already freaked out being with _two_ major gods?" I said

"Oh, come on! I was just having a little fun. You kill joy" he said pouting.

Luckily, we spent the rest of the trip in silence. My annoying brother. If that wasn't bad enough, Apollo acted as my "secret" chaperone.

"You won't notice me at all" he said, that liar. He was so obvious. It was like having a lion and deer as roommates.

As Orion and I walked along the streets of Athens my stumbling brother was _sleuthing_ behind us. I wanted to go up to him and punch him on the face.

"Relax, Artemis, your brother's not _that _bad" Orion said, obviously seeing I was annoyed. That exact moment Apollo stumbled into a cart full of wheat.

"Oh, gods" I said, watching my brother pick up the wheat and apologize to the farmers

"Come on, let's ditch him." He said, reading my mind. I grabbed hold of his hand and we ran. I wish I could have seen his face as we left. We stopped running when we were at the town square. People laughed and rejoiced. Performers were swarmed by spectators. Children played at the side of the fountain. Mothers grabbed their children and headed home as the sun went down. I hopefully thought that Apollo left for the night. We watched a street performer juggle as the crowd slowly disappeared. The moonlight shone on us and as if on cue the performers packed up their equipment and vanished.

"What do we do now? Seems like our means of transportation has left us-"I said looking around the deserted square

"Well, I do have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes" Orion said getting a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around my eyes. "No peeking" he said holding my hand

"Where are we going?"

"What part of _surprise_ don't you understand?"

"Fine, but you don't expect me to walk blind, do you" I attempted to take the blindfold off, but he stopped me

"No peeking"

We walked for what seemed like hours. We would stop for a moment and then turn back around. My very intelligent, scientific theory is this: we were lost. After being dragged around like a rag doll, I was tired. I begged him to let me take it off. We came to an abrupt halt.

"We're here" he said, taking the blindfold off

I looked around. We were by the side of a beautiful lake. Lily pads float at the water. Frogs croaked and hopped. Fish swam around excitedly, as if they've been expecting us. Fireflies were seen at the side of the lake, spreading its light to the dark scenery. The trees swayed with the wind. At the side of the lake was a candle lit picnic laid for us.

"Wow Orion, This is-"I started

"Beautiful? Amazing? Awesome?" he said like an excited little kid.

"Cliché"

"W-what?"

"I don't know much about dates, but this seems to be one of those romantic mushy dates. With the beautiful scenery, candle light, under the stars. It seems so unreal, like its fake"

"Don't be too harsh on him, darling" A voice said from behind us. I spun around, to see Aphrodite holding a small mirror on her palm. "It's his first time setting something like this"

"Aphrodite, I should've known" I said

"Once I heard about your lovely affair I did everything I could to make your first _real _date perfect"

"So you set this up. It's so obvious"

"Actually, no. Your lover made it, with _my _blessing of course."

"As if, Orion would never do something as romantic, mushy, lovey as this. I think you're suffering from all that lead on your face" (I DID RESEARCH ON ANCIENT GREEK MAKE UP)

"Mock me all you want, that doesn't change the fact that Orion did this"

"Who told you, anyway?"

"Your beloved brother told me! He is such a sweetheart, if only I wasn't married… Hera forced me to marry Hephaestus in an attempt to settle me down. They have failed, naturally."

"APOLLO"

"Yes? Why is there no end of people wanting me?" Apollo said, appearing in front of us

"Apollo, how dare you tell Aphrodite?" I said, wanting to tackle him

"What? It slipped"

"I made you promise not to!"

"Ugh, can we not argue today? This girl who I liked didn't like me back, so now I made her the oracle."

"Oh my gods, Where is she?"

"There, in the chariot. I lent the sun chariot to Ares, so in return he lent me his chariot"

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said something about burning down a village, who forgot to sacrifice to him, I Might have misheard though." (Very unlikely)

"When will she wake up?"

"Any minute now, actually"

"And you decided to bring her _here_!"

"Pretty much"

"Pretty? Are you talking about me again?" Aphrodite said, applying more white lead on her face

"Hey, how's your date going?"

"It was fine, until you showed up. Orion and i- _ORION!"_ I said I completely forgot about him. I looked around for him, he wasn't in sight.

Whew, chapter six comes to an end. Don't you just hate homework? I accidentally left my social studies book and notebook, English notebook in school. And I need both of those to finish my homework. So I shall fail. _Weeps._

Apollo: At this rate you won't be able to study about the fabulous me which you are studying in-

Me: shut up! Don't tell them my grade/year level

Apollo: She's mfffh grgh! (Covers mouth with duct tape)

Me: thank you, who ever invented duct tape (looks up while tying Apollo to a chair)

Do any of you watch AVPM or AVPS? Roll like Lauren Lopez day! Look forward to the last two chapters. It's almost ending! SHOW YOUR CONCERN/SADNESS/HAPPINESS/ANXIOUSNESS/OR ANY EMOTION+NESS WORD YOU THINK OF BY WRITING IT IN A REVIEW! REVIEW ME OR ELSE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hola mi amigos, yo soy . Hey guys, it is the second to the last chapter, sad. I was looking through some of the chapters I have in my laptop and noticed that chapter 1 and 2 are so short. And chapter 6 is the longest. We have been through a lot, waited weeks for a post. Sorry about that, I made my friends read it before I post anything on fanfic. If When I caught myself is reading this, I HATE YOU. I told you not to look for my fic!

"Arty, darling, I guess he left. It is _your _fault. If _I _were on a date, I wouldn't leave him to talk to my brother" Aphrodite said trying to "help" me. I looked around, and then I saw him at the far side of the lake. I ran to him

"Orion! Where were you?" I yelled

"I was here" he said, his feet dipped in the water

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You seemed busy. Besides, being in the presence of three major gods can be kind of astounding. Imagine me, a mortal, and in front of me are three gods. And the most beautiful person I have ever met was there, in front of me. I guess I kind of choked."

"Oh, don't tell that to Aphrodite, if her head were any bigger it would be the size of the moon"

"I wasn't talking about Aphrodite" (in the distance, Aphrodite: HEY!)

"Are you talking about Apollo then?"

"No" (also in the distance, Apollo: Why, can't boys be beautiful?)

"Orion, are you cheating on me?"

"I'm talking about you, stupid"

"I knew that, you twit"

"Did you just call me a pregnant gold fish?"

"Ughh, you are so annoying"

"You know you love me" (I'm sure you people would be like "BIEBER!", unless you hate him, like me. No offense beliebers!)

"You have such a big head. When are we going to have a _real _date?"

"Isn't _this_ a real date?"

"Unfortunately, Apollo and Aphrodite had to ruin it"

"Can't we just continue like they aren't here?"

"I don't think they would like that"

"Who cares about what they want?"

"Good point, well what do we do now?"

"Why don't we just enjoy the scenery first, it took me dozens of prayers for Aphrodite to help me and find this place and set everything up"

"Sorry about being so harsh on you a while ago"

"Its fine, I should have guessed you didn't like those mushy, romantic, lovey dovey kind of thing. Next time we should just jump off a cliff or something"

I smiled "Yeah. You jump first; if you survive I'll follow you"

"Hey! You're the immortal one, why don't you go first!"

"Because I'm a lady, ladies cannot get hurt under any circumstance"

"Fine, then we'll just go around looking for animals to help"

"We do that every day! That's not what I call a date"

"What do you want to do then?"

"For starters, can we eat first? I'm starving"

"Alright then" Orion said standing up and putting his sandals back on, then he pulled me up. We walked back.

Apollo attacked me with annoying questions

"Where did you go?" He said, _acting_ like an older brother

"The other side of the lake" I said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you knew exactly where we were! You saw us there!"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between knowing and telling"

"Yeah but the similarity is that you're still annoying"

"Oh yeah, that's the same thing the girl I liked said. I wonder what happened to her"

"Oh gods, she's still unconscious"

"Gosh Arty, what did you do to the poor girl?"

"ME? You're the one who made her the oracle and brought her here"

"Did I really do that or is it something you want me to think?"

"What in Hades' name are you talking about?"

"I don't know; what were _you _talking about?"

"Gods, I forgot what's happening"

"Orion, dear, why did you pick Artemis over me? You seem like a fit, handsome young man. I'm prettier, nicer and did I mention prettier. Why would you pick a common old maid when _**I **_am here?" Aphrodite said, running her hands through his hair. A wave of anger went through my body. _HOW DARE THAT WITCH?_

"Well, that's nice and all, Aphrodite, but I like someone more _real"_ Orion said, squirming, obviously uncomfortable with the attention

"I'm real, darling, I can be whatever you want me to be"

"It's not a matter of what, it's a matter of _whom_" he said looking at me. (AWW! SWEET!)

"Shame, what a waste of a perfectly good man" Aphrodite said, untangling her fingers from his hair and looked at him with pity. Orion went and stood next to me.

_Thank you, _I whispered to him, he smiled back

"So, Orion, what did you do with my sister?"

"Nothing, sir, we just, erm, went around and watched some street performers"

"WHAT A CHEAP DATE! You could have at least bought her dinner or flowers! There's this new thing called chocolate that women die for"

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir, I'll do better next time"

"There won't be a next time if you keep on coming up with horrible dates like these"

"Yes, sir" Orion said when suddenly a weird girl with a green mist ran to him and started shaking him saying

"Each drop of every tear

A star in the dark heavens will appear

Only be seen at the night sky

The venom inside your veins, you will die" she said in a raspy voice and then collapsed to the ground.

I stood paralyzed with shock and so was Orion

"The oracle speaks" Apollo said carrying the girl back to the chariot.

"_Die_" Orion murmured before his knees buckled

That is the end of chapter 7. I hoped you liked it. I know what you're going to say, _that dialogue was just to fill the space wasn't it?_ For your information IT WASN'T!

Apollo: yeah right

Me: who untied you!

Apollo: I'm the sun god; I am extremely hot, literally.

Me: ARTEMIS! Can I borrow your sword?

Artemis: be my guess, I'm still asking Hephaestus to make me a metal that can kill Apollo

Apollo: Don't you mean gods, not just me?

Artemis: I meant just YOU

Me: COOL! Hey you lot, I'm going to start a new story and I was wondering who to write about. That is the reason I am going to let YOU decide!

Your choices:

Silena & Beckendorf

Dionysus & some girl (CHALLENGE!) need a suggestion for a name

Nico and someone (you tell me who, excluding Thalia, Apollo, Zoë, Bianca and other gross pairings)

Hermes?

Aphrodite and Tristan

Jason and piper?

Leo and drew! (XP~~)

I'm writing a story about Poseidon and Sally with my dear friend Sleepingflame22

So yeah, hate homework revolution!

Good luck with life. Sleepy, goodnight! GO AWAY APOLLO!

ARTEMIS, HOW'S THAT METAL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT COMING ALONG?

Artemis: Soon, patience dear girl, patience and he will die

(Apollo runs away)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello people, I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter. SOB! It's so sad. After weeks of writing, this story finally comes to an end. I love you all, my dear readers. It is with a heavy heart that I write this chapter. How many words have I written, how many days have I been caught up with this romance story that I write. I bid you adieu with luck and love.

WOAH, where did THAT come from? Well, I AM sad. I hope you guys liked my first fan fiction EVER. I will miss writing and posting every week. I won't stop writing but it will take longer than usual. Love to you all, with sincerity.

Days passed, and then weeks turned to months. The past months were terrible, we did nothing but hide. I was sick of it, he was sick of it; we were both so sick of it. But I _had_ to. I loved him too much to let him go. I wanted nothing else but him.

"I'm sick of this, Artemis! " Orion said, kicking over a log into the fire

"I know but I have no other choice" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks

"Yes, you do!"

"What then? Tell me Orion; tell me what I have to do to make you happy?"

"Just stop, stop doing this. I just want to go back to before that bitch oracle even said that stupid prophecy"

"I know, I want that too, but I want to help you."

"Why? I'm just a mortal; I'm just a little stain in your life. One day, you'll look back and see that I wasn't worth it."

"Don't say that, you mean the world to me, which is why I have to do this"

"I can't let you do that Artemis" A voice from behind me said. I looked back and saw my father, Zeus.

"Father, why are you-"I started

"Orion, I will just be talking my daughter somewhere to talk, if you don't mind, which I'm sure you won't" he said

"Yes, sir" Orion said

He nodded and went inside his tent. Zeus and I walked to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Artemis, I am proud of you, but I do not approve of this affair. You deserve better than him, maybe if you weren't the _GODDESS OF VIRGINITY, _I would allow you to marry. You chose your path and now this is your consequence"

"Father, is this the reason of the oracle's prophecy?"

"Ask Nemesis. Whatever will happen, **shall **happen"

"Why does he have to die then?"

"Because you have broken your vow"

"My vow? I did no such thing!"

"Artemis, He will die, no matter what you do. I, personally, chose how Orion would perish"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"I had to; If Orion continues living you would never come back to Olympus."

"I HATE YOU, you know I love him"

"I'm sorry, but I must. Goodbye, Artemis" Zeus said before disappearing

Just like that I was left alone in the middle of the clearing, to weep. I returned to the campsite, I quickly wiped away the tears and faced Orion.

"Hi" I said, putting on a fake smile

"What did he say?" He said, his face dark and emotionless

"Nothing"

"Tell me the truth, Artemis. I _am _going to die"

"Orion, I just wanted to-"

"I know exactly what you were thinking. You need to stop protecting me"

"But I want to do this for you!"

"I need you to stop, this isn't life unless I'm living and I feel lifeless"

"Orion-"

"I LOVE YOU; I WOULD MARRY YOU IF I COULD. I JUST WANT TO LIVE"

"I love you, too. I guess you're right, let's just go back to normal, before all this happened"

"I'd like that" He said, smiling

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead

"Thank you" he said, pulling back

"You're welcome"

Just then a monstrous roar came from the middle of the forest. We looked around and saw nothing but trees and the cliff that fell to a steep fall.

"What was that?" Orion said

"No, it can't be" I said as the sound of rustling leaves came closer. A shadowy figure came and leapt up from behind the trees. A huge thud was heard beside us. After a few seconds the monster was seen in plain view. It was the scorpion. My father chose the undefeated scorpion to battle Orion. It was disgusting. It was 8 feet tall and 15 feet long. It had six large, hairy legs, its beady eyes looked around hungrily, the pincers were snapping wildly, probably looking for something to kill. The very worst was the stinger; it dripped with green venom, lethally pointed, like it was getting ready to inject venom into someone.

I pushed Orion behind me.

"Just stay here. I'll do it" I said, getting my bow from my quiver

"No, this is my fight. I have to prove something to Zeus if not for myself"

"Orion, I'll survive this, you might not"

"I should face this myself, if I'm meant to die, I will, with honor and integrity"

He unsheathed his sword

"You'll need this" I said tossing him my bow and quiver

"Thanks, love" he said, grabbing it from midair before walking past me

He was there. He stood there with all the courage and confidence I had ever seen. Orion, that crazy fool.

The scorpion was ransacking camp; its stinger hit the tent which melted like ice under the noonday sun. He kicked over the fire, creating a fire on the grass. The fire quickly spread around our camp and had us trapped beside the cliff.

Orion took an arrow and set it on the bow; he took one last look at me before aiming the bow. As a tear dropped an arrow flew to the scorpion.

It squealed and looked around to see the attacker. It set eyes on Orion and ran to him; its stinger was waving around, hitting trees, bushes and animals. Each thing its stinger touched was vaporized at once. It was nearing Orion and I couldn't move. Zeus had, once again, interfered with my life.

Orion rapidly grabbed arrows from the quiver and threw the quiver to the side once it had been emptied. The scorpion paid no attention to the flying arrows. An arrow flew straight to its eye and clawed it until the arrow got out. The damaged eye popped out from the socket and fell on the ground.

Orion got his sword and started to attack the beast when it was preoccupied with its eye. He ran to it and jumped onto its back. The scorpion started to fling itself to the fire to shake Orion off. He held on for dear life with the help of its eyes which he used as a handle. Orion cut of three of its legs from the right and it fell to the ground (due to gravity which is the pull of the earth to all things with mass, which Sir Isaac Newton had discovered and was able to make the three laws of motion due to that discovery, this isn't really part, I just wanted to see if you were still paying attention).

Orion leapt off its back and started cutting off the remaining legs. He rolled the wiggling body to the edge of the cliff. He raised his sword.

Suddenly he dropped his sword and he collapsed beside it. I stared in shock for a while before I ran to his side.

I dropped on my knees and touched his face.

"What's wrong?" I said, half hysterical

He looked at me, then his side.

He was stung.

I pulled the stinger off his back, but it was too late. The venom was spreading around his body.

"NO!" I cried, I got the sword from his side and started stabbing the scorpion. When its body was limp and its head cut off I rolled the remains down the cliff.

I ran back to Orion, with tears continuously streaming down my face

"O-o-orion, w-why?" I cried

He held my face with his hand. His brown eyes intensely looking at me, his face filled with sweat and dirt.

"Artemis, it's not your fault. This was meant to happen" He whispered

"NO! No one's meant to die! I love you!"

"Shh, it'll be alright"

"NO, IT WON'T! IF I NEVER MET YOU, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU"

"If that were to happen, my only regret would have been never meeting you. I love you; you made my life worth living. I would die a hundred times for you to see my love"

"B-b-but-"

"I know, it's unfair, but maybe someday, we'll see each other again"

"I'm counting on that"

"Artemis, I love you." he said

He pulled me into him and our lips met. The world stood still for that one moment. The fire had stopped, the wind was blowing, the trees dancing and the sun was about to set.

When we parted he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. His eyes slowly closed and my heart closed forever as well.

Tears ran through my face and I sighed.

I cupped my hands on his mouth and spoke a few words in ancient Greek. A silver wisp of smoke came from Orion's lips and I caught it in my hand. His body shimmered and disappeared.

I stood, said a blessing, breathed into the cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, then vanished.

I looked up into the sky. The stars were brighter now. I saw him once again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Orion"

_**THE END**_

It is finally done! I'm sorry for the very long wait. It took me some time to think of an ending then put it in words. My description sucks, doesn't it? I'M SORRY! I hate details. It ended! Now when your science teacher asks "where do stars come from?" you don't answer "It is a ball of gas in space". That is the wrong answer; instead say "It came from Artemis's breath!" That is totally the right answer. Is she says otherwise, sue her for not acknowledging the truth about stars. I'm going to miss writing this. It was fun and my very first fic. I hoped that you enjoyed it! I'll miss you guys. I will be writing a new story soon about someone else. WAIT AND SEE! Or leave a review on a pairing you personally like. SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.

P.S. I copied the part of Orion turning into stars from titan's curse.

P.P.S I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own his books, He owns the part of how people turn to stone.

Riordan, R. (2007), _Titan's curse, _New York, NY., Hyperion books.

Artemis: BYE EVERYONE!

Orion: Why am I still alive? Anyway, bye people!

Apollo: Don't forget to review and tell her to write about the fabulous me!

Aphrodite: I would much rather look in the mirror than read

Me: BYE!

Hephaestus: Artemis, I have that sword you wanted me to make!

Artemis and Me: Yay!

Apollo runs away as we chase after him with the sword

Apollo rides the sun chariot

Apollo: HAHAHA

We ride a fighter jet and start shooting at him.

BYE! Wait until the next fic!


End file.
